


Couch Time

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Furniture, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illustrations, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: Sometimes a polycule needs to chill together.  The couch is the best place in the hive.





	Couch Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendaly/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For pendaly who requested some kanmitula pale/red flipping. Not so much flipping here as mellowing in a nice middle ground. The peace won't last long, but they'll enjoy it while it does!


End file.
